


Snowed In

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain and Romano are trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

The idea of spending their week off in a romantic cottage in the woods had been Romano’s, but that of course didn’t stop him from blaming Spain for the fact that they were snowed in.

Spain just laughed. “I can’t really alter the weather here,” he said.

Romano huffed. “Then you could at least try to think of something we could do about it,” he said, looking away from him before Spain’s nonchalant happiness improved his sour mood.

Spain looked at the piles of snow covering the windows. He wasn’t nearly as strong as America or Germany, but if pressed he could probably clear an exit for them without much trouble.

But then, he also had a few other ideas on how to use their time there.

He crossed the distance between them and hugged Romano.

“W-what are you doing? Don’t think hugging me will work!” said Romano.

Spain sneaked his hands under Romano’s shirt. “But you told me to think of something we could do, and I did!” he said, one of his hands making its way inside Romano’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would meant a lot to me.


End file.
